


Complete Control

by CarnivalMirai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Ass Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dorks in Love, Edging, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri in Lingerie, Lingerie, Lingerie Under Clothing, M/M, Prostate Massage, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex toys in public, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Valentine's Day, Victor Nikiforov is a Tease, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: Victor and Yuuri try something new for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 40
Kudos: 211





	Complete Control

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a lovely supporter of mine, Sooshi, as a reward, who's prompt was "surprise me"! Thank you so much for your support, I appreciate it so so much💖💖💖
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I also post teasers and announcements!

“Vitya?” Yuuri called as he opened the door of their home, a bouquet of roses in his hand. He glanced around as he kicked his shoes off, hanging up his coat. Their apartment had taken on a dusty, rosey ambiance, rose petals scattering the floor and leading through the front room, down the corridor, and into the bedroom. “What’s all this?” Yuuri called as he began to make his way, following the trail of petals. 

Victor emerged from the bedroom, topless, sweatpants hanging low on his hips as he leaned against the bedroom door frame, a tender smile on his face. “It’s Valentine’s Day.” Victor pointed out as Yuuri came closer. He reached out, pulling him into his arms. Yuuri almost dropped the bouquet of roses, a delightful grin on his face. 

“Yes, I can see that.” He cooed teasingly. “So? Is there something you want to ask me?” 

“Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov… I was wondering if,”  _ kiss,  _ “you,”  _ kiss,  _ “would,”  _ kiss,  _ “be,”  _ kiss,  _ “my,”  _ kiss, _ “Valentine.” One last kiss landed right on Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri let out a breathy chuckle, wrapping both arms around Victor’s neck, the bouquet of roses now held behind Victor’s head. 

“Well… what do you think my answer is?” Yuuri asked with a coy smile, hazel eyes glittering teasingly as Victor hummed in thought, hands running up and down his back. 

“I’m  _ hoping  _ that the answer is yes?” Victor chuckled. “And that you’d be my Valentine every year?” Yuuri couldn't help but laugh, a giddy smile on his face as his heart thumped wildly in his chest, overflowing with adoration. 

“That depends, Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov,” Yuuri crooned as one hand dragged down the side of Victor’s neck and down his bare chest, fingertips drawing soft circles around his nipple, “are you going to ask me  _ every year  _ to be your valentine?” 

“Of course.” Promised Victor. “And every year I’ll ask differently, too.” 

“Well, how could I possibly say no to you?” Yuuri stood up on his tiptoes, a big smile on his face as he pulled Victor in for a sweet kiss. 

“Good. Because I have dinner and hotel reservations made for us.” Victor smiled against his lips. “So you need to get changed, and so do I.” Yuuri let out a huff of amusement as he nodded. “And…” Victor said, “I have something I’d like you to wear.” Victor had this grin, devious toothy that sent shivers up Yuuri’s spine. 

“Pray-tell, dearest,” Yuuri nervously chuckled, “what is it?” Victor released Yuuri from his hold and pushed open the bedroom door. 

“Open the box.” Victor said as he followed Yuuri into the bedroom. Yuuri stared at the box. It was a flat box with a lid, red and wrapped with a pink satin ribbon. Tentative hands pulled at the dainty satin, untying the knot that sat atop the box. He tugged the ribbon free, tossing it aside to open the lid. Swallowing thickly, Yuuri lifted the lid. 

There was a soft gasp from Yuuri as Victor came up behind him, arms wrapping around his waist. “Do you like it?” He asked, pressing a soft kiss to Yuuri’s neck. “I picked it out last week. It arrived yesterday.” Yuuri picked up the delicate french lace between his fingertips. It was a baby pink colour, bursting to life with embroidered flowers and rows of pearls that hung from the bralette. 

“It’s beautiful.” Yuuri said breathlessly. 

“Open the second box.” Yuuri was about to ask what box he was referring to, but then, a smaller box in the corner caught his eye. Curiously, he picked it up. It was a sturdy cardboard box, quite heavy, and Yuuri already had an inkling of what it might be. 

He had wanted to try something new a few weeks back - a plug. One that Victor could control from his phone, customise the vibrating patterns too, one that wouldn’t be too uncomfortable for him to wear for a few hours. 

“Is this--”

“Open it and see.” Eagerly, Yuuri opened the box to reveal a but plug. He gasped, feeling the soft silicone in the palm of his hand. It was thick enough that he’d feel it. It would keep him on edge, keep him stimulated, but not enough to come. But it wasn’t so thick that it would be uncomfortable. Victor freed one arm from around his waist and pulled out his phone while Yuuri was busy admiring the toy. “I already synced it with my phone earlier…” With a few taps to his phone, the toy came to life in Yuuri’s hands. Yuuri let out a noise of surprise as it began to pulsate in his palm and-- 

_ Oh,  _ how amazing this would feel pressed up against his sweet spot, every minute movement causing it to nudge that bundle of nerves, sending sparks up and down his spine. 

“Would you like to try it tonight?” Asked Victor with another kiss to Yuuri’s jaw. “Keep it in while we go for dinner… covered with your new outfit…” Yuuri’s breath hitched, his cock giving a soft twitch at the very thought as Victor kept talking. “You’d have to keep quiet for me, but I know you can do that, can’t you? It’ll make you feel so good.” 

“Yes.” Yuuri managed to squeak, cock already growing hard beneath his training pants. 

“Climb onto the bed for me then, sweetheart.” 

***

Yuuri was face down, ass up on the bed, fisting the covers as he bit his lip in anticipation. His toes curled, the inside of his thighs trembling a little as Victor rubbed the pad of his thumb over Yuuri’s lubed rim, pink and twitching, eager to suck him in. 

“Vitya…” Yuuri mewled as Victor took his time, tugging open Yuuri’s rim, admiring the way it winked as he held his cheeks apart. 

“Yes?” Cooed Victor with a playful lilt. 

“I thought we had a dinner reservation to make…” Yuuri murmured with a soft moan as Victor dipped his thumb into Yuuri’s hole, watching the flesh squeeze around his thumb before he pulled out. 

“We do. But we have enough time to enjoy this, too.” Yuuri moaned as Victor pressed in two fingers, his hole easily relaxing for the stretch. “Feel good?” 

“Yeah…” Yuuri shakily sighed, pillow held to his face as Victor’s fingers began to work him open. “Mmh… this is nice…” Victor chuckled at that, fingers pulling out just enough to spread, hooking and pulling Yuuri’s rim. “A-ahh…” Yuuri’s thighs trembled again at Victor’s teasing as his digits plunged back in, aiming straight for his prostate. “Annhh…” Yuuri breathlessly moaned again, allowing Victor to play him like a fine tuned instrument. 

Victor relished in the soft, staccato moans that he pulled from Yuuri’s throat with each push to his prostate before his fingers withdrew. Yuuri let out a heavy sigh of relief as he heard the cap to the lubricant pop open. There was a wet noise before the lid snapped closed again. 

“Are you ready?” 

“Y-yeah…” 

“Take a deep breath for me.” Yuuri sucked in a slow, heavy breath, body jerking as he felt the tip of the silicone plug kiss his rim. “Relax for me.” Victor crooned, his hand cupping the swell of Yuuri’s ass as he tugged apart his cheeks. 

Yuuri’s heart was racing. He couldn’t believe that finally, they were going to do it. Use this toy in  _ public,  _ allow Victor to have complete control over Yuuri, whether he comes, how fast, how hard… Victor will be in control. It was a thrilling thought, one that sent tingles up Yuuri’s spine as the plug popped in easily. He felt Victor press a soft kiss to his perineum and his balls before pulling back. 

“It’s all in.” Yuuri finally released the breath he was holding, long and slow and shaky as he felt his ass clench around the toy. He felt so full. Just the way he liked it, too. It really was the perfect size. “Are you okay, darling? You did great.” Victor draped his body over Yuuri’s to kiss his plush lips. Yuuri was sweaty already, face and chest flushed as his chest heaved with each breath. 

“Y-yeah… just need to calm down a little… nngh…” Yuuri’s limbs were heavier than lead as Victor peppered kisses up and down his back. 

“Will you be alright while I get changed?” Yuuri nodded, smiling tiredly as his eyelids fluttered shut. “Alright then,” he chuckled, “don’t stay like that too long, else you’ll fall asleep.” 

“That would be your fault.” Yuuri mused. 

“I’ll take the blame for that.” Victor said, kissing him again. “We have two hours before we need to leave.” 

———————————————————————

Victor waited patiently in the front room for Yuuri to finish getting ready. He sported a crisp suit, made of Italian wool and a silk shirt, and of course, Louboutin Oxfords. 

Yuuri came out in a pair of slim fit trousers and a high neck shirt with a frilly collar, ruffles decorating the button placket, pearl buttons closing down the front of the shirt as well as the sleeve cuffs. It was a looser fit to accommodate for the pearls hanging from his bralette, but it was stunning nonetheless. Victor stood up from the sofa, breath taken aback at just how gorgeous his lover looked. 

“You look beautiful.” He complimented, pulling Yuuri in for a kiss. 

“And you look handsome.” Chuckled Yuuri as he grasped Victor’s hand. 

“Ready to go?” 

***

By the time they reached the restaurant, Yuuri had almost forgotten about the little gift inside him. 

But of course, Victor would never let him fully forget. 

As soon as they sat down, Victor pulled out his phone as Yuuri opened the menu, eyes running up and down the list. Breaded garlic mushrooms, smoked salmon salad, fillet steak stroganoff… Yuuri’s stomach almost growled just looking at the menu. “What do you fa—  _ ahm!”  _ Yuuri’s question was cut off with a soft yelp as the plug began to rumble inside him, taking him by surprise. 

Yuuri’s eyes were pleading as he stared at Victor, a look of betrayal plastered on his face as he tried to adjust to the rumble of the plug in his ass. Victor had this shit eating grin on his face, and Yuuri wanted to squeal as Victor reached for his phone again. Victor looked him dead in the eyes, a toothy grin on his face as the vibrations increased again. Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip as his hips began to bounce a little, as if he were trying to ride back against the plug.

Yuuri’s dick twitched violently as he bit his lip, one hand gripping the menu and the other balled up into a fist. Victor could just make out the dust pink on his cheeks as he tried to hide behind the menu, his face getting redder and redder. Then, Victor turned the vibrator off. Yuuri let out a quiet mewl, though he wasn’t sure if it was out of relief or frustration. 

“What do you want to eat, Yuuri?” Victor cooed nonchalantly, as Yuuri struggled to keep himself calm.

“J-just whatever you order.” Yuuri replied with a wobbly smile as the plug continued to nudge his prostate, even when it was turned off. 

“Are you okay with prawn salad as a starter? Then we can order the fillet mignon and a chocolate torte for dessert?” Yuuri nodded in acquiescence as he let out a long, steady breath, finally relaxing again. 

“Yeah, yeah, that sounds great.” Yuuri smiled as Victor closed his menu and called for a waiter to take their order. 

Yuri was able to relax, but only for a few seconds. As soon as the waiter came over to take their order, the vibrator came to life again inside of Yuuri. His back arched and his legs trembled as electricity pulsed under his skin, even stronger than before. Yuuri bit his lip, glowering at Victor as he held his breath, trying to avoid the suspicious stares from their waiter. 

His dick was leaking, he could already feel precome beading at the tip, threatening to stain the lacy panties as his ass clamped down on the toy. No matter how much Yuuri  _ hated  _ Victor’s mischievous grin, he couldn’t deny how amazing the plug felt inside of him. Yuuri could finally let out a breath of relief as the waiter left them alone. 

“Still okay?” 

“J-just… peachy…” Yuuri said with a trembling smile as he stared down at the table, biting his finger.

“Good.” Yuuri’s whipped up just in time to catch Victor--

_ “Mmgh!”  _ Yuuri breathily gasped as his whole body went taut, his thighs clamping together as the plug whirred on inside him. It kept bumping his sweet spot, nudging harder and harder as Yuri struggled to keep his hips still. Breathy gasps tore from his throat as he bit his lip. His cock was hard, straining, and Yuuri knew that the second Victor turned it up again, he was going to come. 

“V-Vitya… p-please… I’m gonna come…” Yuuri whined quietly, thighs tense as his stomach muscles clamped down on the plug, trying to get it to hit exactly where he wanted, but harder. “M-mhh… more…” Yuuri pleaded shamelessly, much to his own betrayal, but instead of letting him come by turning up the intensity, Victor turned the plug off entirely. “Ungh!” Yuuri gasped, a frustrated cry being bitten back by gritted teeth. 

“I’ll give you exactly what you want when you need it.” Yuuri whimpered, his cock pulsing, desperately in need of stimulation. “Be good, Yuuri.” 

***

Their first course arrived. Yuuri spent most of it quiet and on edge, just waiting for Victor to surprise him. But when the plug remained off for the whole of the first course, Yuuri didn’t know whether to feel grateful or frustrated. As soon as their plates got cleared however, that mischievous smile returned to Victor’s face. Yuuri held his breath in anticipation, gazing pleadingly at Victor to  _ please, let me come or don’t tease me.  _ But naturally, Victor was not going to do either of those things. 

With a tap to Victor’s phone, Yuuri’s whole body tingled, the plug back on the same high intensity it was on before. 

“V-Vitya, please… I c-can’t… I n-need…” Yuuri gasped as his hips rocked, causing the tip of the plug to strike his prostate dead on. “‘M so close…” Yuuri sucked in a deep, slow breath in an attempt to hold back soft, breathy moans. “A-ahh… ah… ahh--!” Yuuri felt his body tense with orgasm. All he needed was that plug to tap his sweet spot once more and he’d be gone. But of course, cruel as Victor is, he turned the plug off once more. Yuuri was about to scold him, but when he looked up, the waiter had come over with their main courses. Oh, Yuuri was going to wipe that shit eating grin off Victor’s face when they got home.

Yuuri was desperate to come. He couldn’t even finish his main course, and Victor seemed to notice, too. “How desperate?” 

“P-please Vitya… i-it hurts…” Victor could imagine Yuuri’s cock, almost purpling with arousal, pretty and pink as the tip shined with precome, dribbling down his length. Victor would reward him when they got home. He picked up his phone and turned the plug right up, so high that if he listened carefully, he’d be able to hear the vibrations. Yuuri jolted in his seat, biting his finger in an attempt to hold back his lewd moans. 

His face was red and sweaty as he held his breath, hips rolling back against the plug trying to get it to touch exactly where he wanted it. Victor could tell he was close to coming - he just knew that the second he set the vibrator on the maximum setting Yuuri would come instantly. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the waiter making his way over, coming to clear their plates again for dessert. 

Oh, he was so mean, for he waited for the waiter to be within feet of their table before knocking the vibrator up on its maximum setting. Yuuri clamped his hand over his mouth, trying to keep his moans back as he held his breath, body shaking with orgasm. The plug abused his prostate, pressing insistently on that sensitive bundle of nerves as Yuuri finally came, his dick twitching as he spurted ropes of come in his panties, the plug milking him of every drop. He hadn’t even noticed the waiter, who glanced between the couple, red in the face as Victor stared at him, a smirk on his face. 

Yuuri was delirious with pleasure, soft gasps and whines threatening to escape from his sealed lips as his chest heaved, body vibrating with bliss. If the waiter suspected anything, he didn’t say anything. Yuuri was finally able to release the breath he was holding, long and slow and shaky as he came down from his orgasm, panties now uncomfortably wet against his skin. Yuuri shuddered violently with oversensitivity as the vibrator kept going, but Victor took it down a few notches to the lowest setting, the plug now only at a low rumble. It took Yuuri a few minutes to be able to speak.

“You look like you had a good time.” Teased Victor as Yuuri looked up at him, face red and eyes glassy with lust. “Feel good?” 

“Sticky…” Mumbled Yuuri. “God…” 

“Shall we get out of here?” Yuuri stiffly nodded. 

“Please…”

**Author's Note:**

> Might add a part two to this when I've got some time! Perhaps with Yuuri getting his reward? Lemme know if you wanna see that!
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me 😩💖
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I also post teasers and announcements!


End file.
